Obsession
by Yami Flo
Summary: Du status d'Alchimiste d'Etat à celui de condamné à mort, Shou Tucker avait des peurs, des rêves, des idées. Maintenant, au 5e Laboratoire, il n'a plus qu'une seule obsession...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Spoilers sur les épisodes 6-7, ainsi que sur les épisodes 21-22 ; Histoire centrée et relatée du POV de Shou Tucker.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, sauf l'idée de cette fic.

**Obsession**

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il échouait à chaque fois.

Ce n'était pas normal. Où plutôt, ce n'était pas possible.

Il fut un temps où il avait été un brillant alchimiste. Enfin, on l'avait vu ainsi. Il avait eu son heure de gloire. Il était devenu Alchimiste d'Etat. Même si le prix à payer avait été lourd. Une Chimère parlant et comprenant le langage humain, quelles n'avaient été les exclamations ! Bien vite, il avait obtenu une vaste maison, des fonds pour ses recherches, de quoi vivre décemment et faire vivre son enfant. Mais l'euphorie était vite retombée.

Elle n'avait pas été là pour la partager. Sa femme…c'était drôle. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle lui manquerait comme cela. Certes, ils se disputaient souvent, parce qu'elle refusait de reconnaître son talent, mais il l'aimait malgré tout. Il aimait encore plus leur fille. La petite Nina était si adorable…

Il s'en était voulu, pendant un temps. Particulièrement quand la Chimère qu'était devenue son épouse se laissa dépérir. Mais l'attrait des recherches fut le plus fort. Il oublia. Il le devait, s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Il s'était même juré de ne jamais recommencer.

Et pourtant…

Rien de ce qu'il avait créé ne fut jamais aussi fructueux. Ce fut même un désastre. Il faillit bien perdre son titre d'Alchimiste Tisseur de Vie. Le Général de Brigade Basque Gran du le couvrir. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, en fait ; s'il tombait, la crédibilité de Gran en aurait pris un fameux coup. Ce dernier ne manquait pas une seule occasion pour le lui rappeler. Il était maintenant soumis à une pression psychologique croissante.

Comble de malchance, il se retrouvait avec deux gamins de plus dans la maison. Et c'était insupportable. Nina était mignonne, et trop petite pour s'intéresser à ses travaux. Mais ces deux là comptaient passer l'examen pour devenir Alchimiste Nationaux. Et ils lui rappelaient sans cesse son crime, si bien maquillé, si secrètement préservé. Il savait pourtant qu'Edward et Alphonse ne le faisaient pas exprès. Ils ne savaient pas…

Au final, quand Edward Elric réussit l'examen, ce fut pour lui une source de déception, et de colère contenue. Il avait étudié des années avant de recevoir ce titre, et cet enfant était parvenu à ses fins en quelques mois de travail. Certaines personnes étaient bénies, il fallait le croire. Les deux gosses avaient survécu à une tentative de transmutation humaine, après tout. Même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre, il ne pouvait qu'envier leur talent.

Lentement, il sentait les mâchoires du piège se refermer.

La pression instaurée par les fréquentes visitent de Basque n'arrangèrent rien, bien au contraire. Et quelque part dans son esprit, il s'était mis à se poser des questions. Dans le fond, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcher de recommencer une seconde fois ? Jusque où pousserait-il sa chance ? Gran voulait des résultats ? Il lui en donnerait.

Les éléments dont il avait besoin se trouvaient à portée de la main.

Et c'était peut-être à cet instant qu'il avait pris sa décision. Quand Nina et Alexander étaient venus le voir…Les dés étaient jetés. Ils les avaient emmener à la cave, il avait tracé les cercles, les avaient activé, et…

Quand les garçons étaient revenus, il leur avait montré. Par pur orgueil.

Dommage que le garçon ait découvert le pot aux roses. Au final, il fut arrêté, et condamné à mort, tandis que Nina, elle…Il avait pleuré en apprenant sa mort. Un peu. Il l'avait aimé, quoiqu'en pensent certaines personnes.

L'exécution n'eut pas lieu. Gran se chargea de faire croire à sa mort, et l'envoya dans le 5e Laboratoire. Tucker en fut heureux. Il pouvait continuer ses recherches sans craintes, maintenant.

Mais bientôt, ce ne fut plus suffisant. Il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il voulait…il avait besoin de Nina. Il voulait revoir le sourire de son petit ange, entendre sa voix. Cette fois, il serait un meilleur père, il jouerait avec elle, il serait présent, il ferait passé son bonheur avant le sien. C'était un rêve un peu doux-amer.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait y arriver qu'en créant un nouveau corps pour sa Nina. Un corps de Chimère.

Il avait tenté l'expérience à de nombreuses reprises, quand les responsables du 5e Laboratoire n'avaient pas besoin de ses services. Mais elles avaient raté. Et maintenant, il était pourvu d'un nouveau corps, ou plutôt, son corps s'était mélangé avec un autre. Seigneur, cela faisait mal !

Finalement, il comprenait le dégoût d'Edward lorsqu'il lui avait avoué la vérité. Il comprenait la réaction et le désespoir de sa femme, maintenant. Ce corps était une atrocité. Mais créer une Chimère était le seul moyen qu'il avait de récupérer sa fille. Il se savait incapable de réaliser une transmutation humaine couronnée de succès.

Il retrouverait sa petite fille chérie. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il pouvait réussir, il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

Quitte à pactiser avec le diable lui-même, il ramènerait Nina. Enfin, façon de parler. Les Homonculus étaient loin d'être des diables…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Et voilà, une nouvelle fic de finie. Bon, comme pour Dante, je ne dirais pas que Shou Tucker fait parti des personnages que j'adore. Mais à la différence de la ci susnommée, il me fait plutôt pitié. Je veux dire, qu'il ait sacrifié sa famille pour ses ambitions personnelles, puis qu'il cherche à récupérer sa fille, sans y parvenir, j'ai trouvé ça triste._

_A vrai dire, je me demande quand Tucker a trouvé le moyen de travailler sur la création de la nouvelle « enveloppe corporelle », faute de meilleure expression, de Nina._

_J'ai passé l'oral…je suis en vacances ! Merci, mon Dieu ! En fait, j'ai écrit cette fic pour laisser éclater ma joie, encore qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement joyeuse…_

_Mes encouragements à Sakoni qui doit le passer demain. Aller, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer._

_Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent mes histoires. Vous m'encouragez à continuer._

_Des critiques ? Des commentaires ? Des félicitations ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour faire part de vos impressions._


End file.
